


Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever.

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dalton Academy, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: Just a Dalton!Klaine soulmate thing I thought up because soulmate AU's make my life. Enjoy the fluff!





	

It is said that everyone is born with a tattoo. If you meet someone who has the same tattoo as you, they are your soulmate. Young, bullied and depressed Kurt Hummel hated the Angel on his right forearm. He looked at it with hatred every morning when he awoke and always wore long sleeves, knowing he would never find the person with the matching tattoo. His entire world changed when he decided to help his glee club..

Kurt gingerly walked through the magnificent halls of Dalton Academy. He had no place here, he don't even want to be here. He's only here because Rachel and Santana convinced him to spy on the competition. 'I don't know why I said yes to it, he thought,' as he straightened out his blazer (it's not the same as the Dalton blazer but it was the closest thing he could find in his pretty much endless closet) and fixed his tie that probably didn't even need fixing before he started walking down a beautiful, marble staircase that wouldn't look out of place in a palace. As he was walking he was almost trampled on the stairs and he was wondering what all the commotion was about. He took his sunglasses off his face and saw a tanned skinned boy rushing down the stairs.

"Excuse me, um hi, can I ask you a question? I-I'm new here," he stuttered. He couldn't help but stare at him. He was so beautiful. With his gelled back, almost black hair and honey coloured eyes. He almost fainted on the spot. It's a pity that the cute boy is probably a) straight and b) has a girlfriend because he is too hot to be single. Scratch that he's too hot to be a human.

"My name's Blaine." So that's his name, Kurt thought. It suits him. Blaine held his hand out to Kurt to shake.

"Kurt."

As soon as they shook hands, he felt it before he saw it. His angel tattoo was tingling and he looked down. Both his and Blaine's wrists were exposed with the blazers moving and he could see both their tattoos twinkling. They looked at each other, bewildered at meeting their soulmates, not able to find words. At last, Blaine spoke, "Let's get out of here. The Warblers can wait," he grinned. He took his hand and they ran down the corridor and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. He probably looked like a fool but he didn't care. He had found the love of his life and suddenly his life felt better. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Karofsky. Not being able to beat Rachel or Mercedes for a solo in glee club. Nothing. He was broken from his train of thought when they exited the school. They didn't let go of each other's hands when they left the school and the only time their hands were separated was when Kurt had to change gears in his truck. They decided to take Kurt's car since Blaine lived on campus and Kurt already said he was going to drop him off after they had coffee at a place they both apparently love, the Lima Bean.

"What's your coffee order?" Kurt asked.

"Medium Drip. Why?"

"Considering I'm a pretty shitty spy I might as well repay you for that. And skipping school."

"Okay, fine. But I'm paying next time."

"That's fine with me," Kurt smiled. He was really happy with Blaine. Even though they've only known each other for about an hour it felt like he had been looking for him forever.

"Hey can I get a non-fat mocha and a medium drip for this guy? Thank you." Kurt's voice. Blaine could listen to it forever. The blue eyed boy handed over the money and told the barista to keep the change before walking with Blaine to a free table. Blaine, ever the dapper gentleman, pulled Kurt's chair out for him which made Kurt's cheeks turn a baby pink colour. Blaine got into the chair opposite him and saw his soulmate's cheeks which caused Kurt to blush more.

"Your so cute when you blush," he commented, looking at him lovingly.

"It's not.." He replied.

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable." This in turn caused Kurt's cheeks and now his ears to turn completely red and Blaine couldn't help but let out a giggle. Both boys took sips out of their coffees and spoke about their respective lives. They spoke about school, glee, (they weren't too happy when they found out they were competitors since he found out that, not only was Blaine a Warbler, he was head Warbler. That meant he got the majority of the solos which meant trouble for the New Directions) their sexualities (thank God they were both gay) and everything in between. They got along like a house on fire. They saw the time and quickly collected their things before heading to Kurt's truck. They got buckled in and Kurt put the radio on as they drove. They sang along to every song but it was when a particular song came on that made Kurt's insides melt. They both recognised the tune. They spoke about music earlier and Blaine mentioned that he loved Katy Perry. When Blaine opened his mouth to sing, Kurt stayed silent and let Blaine have his song since Kurt got to sing Bad Romance. Kurt insisted that it was his song and he may or may not have wanted to impress Blaine with the only thing he had at the time.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Blaine wouldn't stop looking at Kurt while he was singing and Kurt was taking sneaking glances at him while trying to keep focus on the road.

_Before you met me, I was alright_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

"That was beautiful, Blaine. I didn't notice before how amazing your voice is. It's seriously breathtaking. It's no wonder the amount of trophies the Warblers have won with you as their lead." This time it was Blaine's turn to blush. The next song that came on was American Boy and they both sang along to it, Kurt throwing a wink at Blaine when he sing the lyric "I don't like his baggy jeans but ima like what's underneath them" causing Blaine to laugh.

The song drew to a close when Kurt drive up the pebbled entrance to Dalton Academy.

"Well, this is it," Kurt said solemnly.

"I guess," Blaine said. He turned round and held Kurt's porcelain hands in his own tan ones. Kurt turned round to face him.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever' meeting you today, that was a moment for me. You move me, Kurt." And with that Blaine kissed Kurt with all the passion he could muster. 16 years of wanting to find the perfect one for each other came out in this one kiss. And it's cliche, but they felt the fireworks between them when their lips met. It took Kurt a matter of 2 seconds to realise what was happening and to kiss him back. The two boys separated for a breath before Kurt grabbed Blaine's tie to pull him in for another kiss, his hands going to Blaine's waist and Blaine's tangling in his hair. Blaine bit on Kurt's bottom lip, causing him to gasp and Blaine pushed his tongue into his mouth. Kurt let out a soft moan as he felt the new sensation. They kissed for a while longer before the boys separated.

"Be my boyfriend?" Blaine panted.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Was Kurt's short reply before they met each other halfway to continue kissing. Kurt couldn't get enough of Blaine's lips. They were addictive and Kurt was sure he was hooked. Their hands went back to their old positions and they continued to kiss, Blaine's hands untucking Kurt's shirt and feeling the smooth skin underneath. They eventually separated for breath.

They looked at each other and realised how they must look. Messed up hair, kiss-swollen lips and rumpled clothes. They must have had the said thought because both of them let out a chuckle.

"As much as I would like to stay here and kiss you all day, I need to head home and get dinner organised. I'll see you soon Blaine," Kurt smiled sadly.

"See you soon."

"Wait!" Kurt called as Blaine opened the door. "I need your number."

The boys exchanged phones and put each others numbers in. They swapped back and with a final goodbye kiss, Kurt watched his boyfriend go up the pebbled driveway and into the grand looking school. As he was about to pull out the driveway he got a text.

Blaine

COURAGE---Blaine

Kurt smiled and sent him back a couple of blue and purple hearts before seeing that he had multiple text messages from Mercedes, Artie, Rachel, Santana and even Finn. Oops, his phone was still on silent from being at school. He would fill everybody in at school tomorrow. For now he would drive home, thinking of his boyfriend, his soulmate, his beautiful, singing teenage dream. 


End file.
